Your Love Amazes Me
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: With trembling fingers, Samantha Carter picked up the sheer veil and placed it in her hair, letting it fall lazily over her eyes. She was finally getting married! Sam and Jack's wedding...


Hey there! This is a story that's based off of a song called "Your love amazes me." It's Sam and Jacks wedding and they share a dance. Also! This is a counterpart to my other fanfic "Rose Petals" it's the wedding scene that never happens in the story…so feel free to read that as well

XxX

Your Love Amazes Me

XxX

With trembling fingers, Samantha Carter picked up the sheer veil and placed it in her hair, letting it fall lazily over her eyes. Running her hands down her side, she gazed at herself in the full length mirror standing in front of her. Her gown was spaghetti straps, traditional white with a low, tight neckline. In all, it seemed very constricting until it reached her waist, upon where it flourished out and down, trailing in a long train behind her. Very traditional. White sequins beaded at various parts of the dress, adding sparking designs that glinted in the light. Her hair, still short, though a little longer, was curled daintily around her face, a white rose pinning it back on the right side. A single tear trickled down her face as she looked at herself in the mirror, and she swiped it carefully away with a gloved finger.

"That better be a happy tear," a voice came from the doorway.

Spinning around with a strangled gasp, Sam laughed when she saw Daniel leaning against the doorframe, (most likely wrinkling his black suit!), his arms crossed in front of him and a smile perched on his face. "It is," she said softly, her voice clouded with emotion. "It most certainly is."

Daniel pushed himself off the door and walked over to place his arms on her shoulders and gazed at their reflection in the mirror. "I didn't think it was anything less, honestly," he said. His lips twitched into a fine grin again. "After all, this is _Jack_ we're talking about…you two have only been hinting at this for what…six?"

"Seven," Sam corrected him softly.

"Seven years…exactly my point," Daniel said, rubbing her shoulders soothingly with his thumbs. "Excited?"

"Very," Sam said with a nervous laugh. Her left thumb found it's way to her ring finger, where a golden band was home to a dainty, magnificent diamond. She looked down at it fondly with a smile quirked on her lips. Tilting her head sideways, she asked, "Is it time already?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nah," he said softly. "I'm just here to make sure you aren't running away. Jacks er…unspoken…orders. Teal'c's with him now, poor guy."

Laughter seized Sam. "Nervous is he?" she asked softly, imagining her Colonel, standing in front of a mirror just like her own, smoothing out his jacket countless times and spinning around to harass Teal'c with his problems.

Daniel widened his eyes, lifted his eyebrows and knitted them together, pulled a face and sighed. "Oh yeah. When I left he was on his 'I'm not worthy' speech."

"Again?"

"You know it. That makes…"

"Thirty-five since we got engaged. That I know about at least," she said, her smile spreading as she pictured Jack with his typical speech.

'_You know Carter, I really don't deserve this…'_

'_You really have to learn how to stop calling me Carter,' she would say again, for whatever time they were having the conversation, overriding him patiently, humorously even, as they cuddled on the couch, or were driving in the car…_

_Then he would sigh. 'But I could be your _grandfather_.'_

_  
And she would snort and say, 'Hardly,' she would look over him, eye him up and laugh again. 'Very hardly.'_

'_But still, are you sure that this is what you want? I really don't…'_

_Then she would lose patience. Well, some of it. Or she would pretend to. Then she would say, 'Don't I deserve it?'_

'_You deserve more,' he would whine, sadness filling his voice as he thought that maybe this time she would actually take his advice._

'_What about what I want?' she would ask him, tilting her head at him silently, placing a coy smile on her face. He would nod as if to say, 'exactly!' and she would lean in and kiss him passionately and say, '_You're _what I want.' And he would nod, giving up the conversation and letting her win._

Daniel's snort interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at him, breaking herself away from her distant gaze with a smile. "I just hope Teal'c doesn't strangle him, for your sake," he said.

Sam's laugh rang like clear bells. "I wouldn't be surprised if he zat'ed him though."

Daniel sighed and shook his head, his eyes closed as his lips tugged into a smile. He licked his lips quickly and laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Is that why you let him be the best man?" Sam asked, looking into Daniel's eyes by using the mirror.

"Basically, yes," Daniel said, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

A knock on the door pulled both of their attentions to it. "Daniel," a mock-shocked voice said as Cassandra Frasier put her hand over her mouth in mock-surprise and stomped her foot lightly. "I hope you aren't stealing the bride on her wedding day! I'd be forced to tell Jack."

Cringing at the thought of what would happen to him if what she said _were_ true, Daniel laughed. "No," he said lightly, letting go of Sam as he turned his attention to his soon-to-be-daughter. (He had taken the liberty of proposing to Janet a few weeks before Jack did to Sam.) "I'm escaping the loony-bin."

Cassie scrunched up her face as she walked into the room. She took a place next to Sam as she said, "It _is _pretty bad in there." She shook her head. "I just stuck my head in and Jack's on his _'What if she leaves me_' rant. Honestly, I never pictured him as much of a worrier."

"Oh god," Sam said, ducking her head with a smile and shaking it from side to side. She put her hand on Cassie's shoulder. "You would never suspect, but when it comes to marriage, all men are." Cassie looked to Daniel with a smile, realizing her soon-to-be father was going to be much of the same way in a few months. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Teal'c _does_ Zat him. I'm really considering showing up late, just to make him more of a basket case," she winked at Cassandra, who laughed.

"You should," the girl, flower-girl for the wedding, said inbetween laughs. "Really, do it."

Sam shook her head. "I think he'd die if I did."

"If Teal'c doesn't get to him first."

Sam looked over her shoulder at Daniel, who motioned over his shoulder and said, "I'm gonna go check on them," with a heaved sigh and knitted eyebrows before exiting the room in a flurry.

"How you holding up?" Cassie asked, plopping down in a near-by chair.

The bride-to-be chuckled softly. "Fine. Nervous, excited," she picked her hands up and flopped them down uselessly. "You know."

Cassandra smiled at her. Nodding her head, she asked, "So where's the honeymoon?"

"Ah. That," she said, grinning devilishly. "A paradise-planet we were invited to when the locals found out we were engaged. Jack's idea, actually."

"Romantic. So, did you pack your lingerie?" she asked with a wink. A devilish grins swept over her face. "Ooh, if there's a paradise there's got to be an ocean. Does that mean you_ wont_ be packing your bathing suit or what?"

"Cassandra!" Sam hissed, spinning around to throw a spare flower at the girl playfully. She was about to say something else when another knock sounded on her door.

"Dad," Sam breathed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Cassandra slip out of the door silently with a small wave.

Jacob Carter strode into the room and wrapped his arms around his daughter, fighting back the tears in his eyes. "You look amazing, Sam," he said softly into her ear.

Fighting back tears of her own, Sam let out a choked, "Thanks, dad."

Pulling himself away, Jacob gazed steadily into her eyes. "Ready?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam nodded and latched onto her fathers arms as he led her down the hallway. She could hear the music playing in the distance and smiled. Soon she was going to be, "Samantha O'Neill."

Xx

Jack O'Neill looked up from straightening out his uniform as the organ music changed tunes. He felt his breath catch and almost turned to Teal'c to start his useless blabber again, but saw the Jaffa staring pointedly towards the doors. Daniel was doing the same things. Some friends. A tightness caught his chest as he watched the doors open painfully slow. He was beginning to wonder if they were living to torture him when the doors opened all the way and…revealed an empty hallway. His heart sank for a moment and his mind started whirring with excuses when he saw everyone in the church stand up. Looking back out, his heart soared as Jacob led a beaming Sam into the hall.

He smiled back at her tentatively, and her grin spread, a small blush rising into her cheeks (a habit he still couldn't break her of.). It seemed like a lifetime before she was standing in front of him, her hand squeezing his lightly. The priest was speaking now, but they were both lost in eachother's eyes….

Xx

"And do you, Jonathon O'Neill, take this woman to be your loftily wedded wife?"

"I do," Jack whispered, squeezing Sam's hand as a happy teardrop slid down her satin cheeks.

"You may now, kiss the bride."

Jack grinned. "Finally," he murmured, pulling Sam into him using the hand that they had interlaced, wrapping his arms around her and engrossing her lips in his. He felt her heartbeat as they kissed, and finally, he knew, they were together forever.

Xx

Sam's gently laughter wafted through the reception room as she talked with her friends. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look up at the person who the hand belonged to, hoping it wasn't someone wishing to pull her off in another direction. Already, she had been pushed and pulled and beckoned and called and in total, stripped away from her husband. Now, she was talking with Cassandra and Janet and quite happy to be where she was.

Yet her opinion changed when she realized the holder of her hand was none other than her husband. She beamed up at him. "Hi," she whispered softly, leaning her cheek into his hand.

"Hello, Mrs. O'Neill," he replied formally, a happy grin gracing his face. "May I have this dance?"

As he spoke, the music changed and the DJ began asking everyone to clear the dance floor, the bride and groom were going to share their dance.

Sam nodded her head and let her hand slide into his own. He clenched it softly as he took her, gliding, out onto the dance floor. She blushed slightly as she wrapped her arms around him and the music keyed up. The music sounded foreign to her, for she had let O'Neill choose the song all on his own, as he had begged her to do.

He wrapped his arms around her waist gently, pulling her into him and resting her head on his shoulder. He rocked her slowly back and forth, gently.

_I've seen the seven wonders of the world_

_I've seen the beauty of diamonds and pearls_

_But they ain't nothing baby_

_Your love amazes me_

A single tear slipped out of Sam's eye as the lyrics wound their way into her heart. She looked up into the Colonels eye. He smiled down at her gently, slipping his hand up to grab hers and squeezing her fingers to signal her to spin. Spinning carefully under his arm, Sam stepped slowly back into his embrace, this time placing her one hand in his as he led her around the floor.

_I've seen a sunset that would make you cry_

_And colors of the rainbow, reaching cross the sky_

_The moon in all it's phases_

_But your love amazes me_

Silent, happy tears streamed down Sam's face, and Jack pulled her close into him as they stepped lightly around the floor. In his own eyes, he felt an unfamiliar salty liquid rise, and he blinked it back. Softly, he put his head down next to Sam's and felt her respond by nuzzling hers against his. He smiled over her head.

_Don't you ever doubt this love of mine_

_You're the only one for me_

As the music picked up slightly, Sam twirled away from Jack, to come spinning back so that she was facing away from him, her hands crossed over her body and interlaced with his. She laughed lightly as he rocked her in this way, and she heard the crowd chuckle as well.

_You give me hope_

_You give me reason_

_You give me something to believe in_

_Forever faithfully_

_Your love amazes me_

Lifting her arms, she untwined them, ducking under them as she came back to face her husband. Her heart welled with emotion as she realized how well he had picked the song for them. She thought of all the times that he had held her…when he had almost died, when she had almost been killed by Anubis' hunter; the times when he looked at her lovingly, the time when they admitted their love for one another, but couldn't do anything about it, and a tear slipped out of her eyes as she realized what she almost didn't have.

_I prayed for miracles that never came_

_I got down on my knees out in the pouring rain_

_But only you could save me_

_Your love amazes me_

As Jack spun with Sam in his arms, he thought of how finally, after all these years, he finally had what he wanted. He had Sam. So many times had he wished he could do something more than comfort her with an embrace, a flash of emotion behind his eyes, and now…now…it was finally real. His jaw tightened as he fought back the unbidden tears that were shame to a trained warrior. Yet, still, one slipped down his cheek, and he put his head down to Sam's again.

_Don't you ever doubt this love of mine_

_You're the only one for me_

_You give me hope_

_You give me reason_

Sam looked up at her husband once more, shocked to find a tear sliding down his hardened face. He shrugged at her softly and smiled gently, locking her gaze with his as the crowd seemed to blur in their sights. Sam leaned forward and rested her cheek against his, pulling herself tighter into his embrace.

_You give me something to believe in_

_Forever faithfully_

_Your love amazes me_

As she felt the song growing close to an end, Sam brought her face away from Jack's to gaze deeply into his eyes. They remained there, the spinning and rotating of their bodies only second-nature, watching each other's faces carefully.

_Your love_

_But only you could save me_

_Your love amazes me_

Jack leaned his head down as the song ended, and Sam tilted hers up, allowing their lips to lock in a sweet embrace of their own, feeding their emotions into each other's bodies as a release. Sam's heart thudded in her chest as happy tears welled out of her eyes. When they pulled away, Jack whispered, wiping away her tears gently, "I love you."

Sam smiled at him and reached up with her gloved left hand, which now held a new golden ring, and swiped away a tear of his own. "I love you too," she whispered back, allowing him to pull her into another kiss.

A small part of her mind teased her as she kissed her husband. It was lightly chanting in a singsong voice, "Wait until the hooneymooon!"

Xx

The End

Xx

XD So? How was it? NeeNee1 requested that I write this. If you listen to the song (copyrighted to John Berry) it's really really sweet! Thanks for the suggestion!


End file.
